


Christmas With the Barnes's

by jstabe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Talk, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: He knows Clint is nervous. If he’s honest, he is a little too. He and Clint have been dating just shy of two years but with their hectic work schedules, it’s rare for them to have full days off together so Clint isn’t used to large family gatherings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	Christmas With the Barnes's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> This was written as part of the Winterhawk Wonderland exchange for ClaraxBarton. I used the prompt "Kinky sex toy gifted at a family gathering." I had fun with this prompt and hope I've done it justice.

"I can’t believe you made us late.” 

Clint is grumbling in the passenger seat as Bucky finds street parking near his parents’ house. The driveway is full because they are, in fact, running late. Bucky can’t find it himself to feel bad about that. 

“I can’t believe you’re complaining. You never mind being late.” 

Clint glares at him. “You gave me sex hair right before we have to see your mom!” 

“You have sex hair even when we haven’t had sex.” 

The glare intensifies for a second before Clint shrugs. “I probably do need a haircut. Still not going to be the one explaining why we’re late.” 

“No one is going to care that we’re late,” Bucky says, finally maneuvering into a parking space. “And if someone does say anything, it’s not like you have to tell them the truth.” 

“You want me to lie to your mother?” 

“You want to tell my mother we’re late because I bent you over the kitchen table?” 

“No, no I do not,” Clint says primly. “Lying it is.” 

Bucky smothers a grin as he gets out of the car. He knows Clint is nervous. If he’s honest, he is a little too. He and Clint have been dating just shy of two years but with their hectic work schedules, it’s rare for them to have full days off together so Clint isn’t used to large family gatherings. He’s come to a few backyard BBQ’s but that’s never the entire family. Tonight is different. 

When Bucky first became a paramedic and was on call for most holidays, his family had decided to make Christmas Eve their big dinner and gift exchange. His parents, sisters, and grandmother will all be there. It’s a lot to throw at a guy who doesn’t have any family at all outside of their firehouse crew. Bucky loves his family, he does. They can just be a lot. 

He shoves the nerves down in favor of grabbing the small gift bags from the back seat. Clint has grabbed the larger gifts from the trunk, and is waiting for Bucky to meet him on the sidewalk. They make their way to the Barnes’s house, lit up in all its Christmas glory. Most of the houses in the neighborhood are the same, and Bucky smiles as he watches Clint take in the view. Clint has been enjoying the season, had insisted they decorate their apartment now that Bucky was living with him. 

“Hey?” 

Clint looks over at him. “Hey what?” 

“Thank you for all of this. The decorating and the celebrating tonight. I know you don’t usually do much at Christmas.” 

“No fun doing it alone,” Clint says with a shrug. “It’s different with you. Plus, you love it.” 

“I do. It’s my favorite holiday.” 

“I’m seeing the appeal,” Clint says with a grin. 

That grin gives Bucky the same warm feeling he always gets when Clint smiles at him. He bumps their shoulders together, steals a kiss before they head up the walk to his parents’ porch. The door opens, and Bucky’s youngest sister comes flying out. 

“You’re late, James Buchanan!” 

“Only fifteen minutes, _mom_.” 

Grace rolls her eyes. “Mom wouldn’t let us have any snacks until you got here. Hurry up. I’m starving!” 

“Ignore her,” Bucky says to Clint. “She was raised by wolves.” 

Grace kicks his ankle, turns a beaming smile on Clint. “Can’t believe you’re braving the crazy this year.” 

“It can’t be that bad.” 

Both Barnes siblings look at him with pity. Grace pats his arm. 

“You keep telling yourself that. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” 

Clint groans. “Maybe someone somewhere will set something on fire and I’ll be saved.” 

“You’re not on call tonight.” 

“Damn it.” 

Inside, they find Sarah, Grace’s twin, waiting impatiently in the foyer. “About time, guys. Gimme.” 

She takes the packages from an amused Clint while Grace steals Bucky’s. Bucky shakes his head, smiling, as the girls head left into the living room to put the presents under the tree. He snags Clint’s sleeve and pulls him to the right, through the dining room toward the kitchen. 

“She needs ample time to shake every box we brought.” 

“Even the ones that aren’t for her?” 

“Yep.” 

Bucky’s mom, Winifred, is at the center island, taking plastic wrap off a tray of veggies and dip. She smiles at them as Bucky comes around to kiss her cheek. 

“Sarah’s been doing that since she was four. She’s shaken every box under that tree at least a dozen times. At least now she has something new.” She wipes her hands on a towel, comes around the island to hug Clint. “I’m so glad you could make it this year, Clint.” 

Clint hugs her back, a little tentatively, Bucky notices. Clint isn’t physically affectionate with many people, and is still getting used to the fact that the Barnes clan are huggers. He smiles at Clint, gets one back as Clint’s shoulders relax and his hug becomes less stiff. 

Winifred pulls back, pats Clint’s arm before she hands him the tray. “James, there’s a tray of cheeses in the fridge. You boys can take these to the horde in the living room, and I’ll be out once I’ve checked on dinner.” 

In the living room, Sarah is indeed sitting in front of the tree, methodically shaking every package before putting it back in its spot. Grace comes to rescue the veggie tray from Clint and put it on the folding table that’s been set up in a corner opposite the large tree. Bucky sets the cheese tray next to it before going to greet his dad. 

George pulls him into a backslapping hug before doing the same for Clint. “Good to see you boys. Winnie is over the moon that you’re both here tonight.” 

“Just mom, huh?” Bucky teases. 

“Well, son,” George says, eyes sparkling with humor. “I’m happy to see Clint here. We missed him at Thanksgiving.” 

Bucky elbows his dad, ignores Clint’s surprised look. He knows Clint isn’t used to being thought of as part of the family yet. He’ll get there; Bucky’s parents love him, and he’s the first boyfriend Bucky’s ever had that his sisters actually all agree on. 

“Will we be seeing Steve tonight as well?” 

Steve Rogers is Bucky’s best friend, and a firefighter in the same house Bucky and Clint work out of. 

“Steve’s on tonight but I think he’s planning on popping in tomorrow after his shift.” 

“You talking about that Rogers boy?” 

Bucky turns at the sound of his grandmother’s voice, sees her slowly making her way into the living room with his sister Rebecca’s help. She’s a tiny lady with snow white hair and an easy smile. Her walker is decorated with a small strand of Christmas lights that make Clint laugh. She squints at him. 

“Steve?” 

“No, Nana. This is James’s boyfriend, Clint,” George explains. “Clint, meet Winnie’s mother, Gloria Buchanan.” 

Clint shoots Bucky a surprised look, making Bucky sigh. “You thought my parents named me after the President, didn’t you?” 

Rebecca laughs as she walks over to sling an arm across Bucky’s shoulder. “Everybody does, Bucky.” 

“I mean, in my defense, why wouldn’t I assume that?” 

“He’s like the shittiest President, Clint. Current occupant excluded.” 

“People name their kids after fruit, Buck. I don’t judge.” 

Nana has been watching them with narrowed eyes. “You sure that isn’t Steve Rogers?” 

Clint moves forward, holding out his hand. “I’m sure, ma’am. I’m much taller than Steve. Better looking too.” 

Nana snickers, shakes Clint’s hand before she fumbles to lift her glasses from the chain around her neck. Once they’re on, she gives Clint a once-over. She reaches out to squeeze a bicep. 

“Big blond beefcake..."

"And a firefighter," Grace chimes in.

"And a firefighter," Nana parrots. "I think James has a type.” 

“Nana!” Bucky is mortified but Clint is laughing his ass off. 

“I think I like you, ma’am.” 

“Then escort me to a seat, handsome. And call me Nana.” 

Clint beams and holds out an arm. Sarah moves Nana’s walker out of the way as Clint helps her to the sofa and gets her situated. He covers her lap with a blanket when she asks, and she pats his cheek. 

“I like this one, James. You keeping him?” 

“I just might, Nana.” 

Clint rolls his eyes but settles in next to Nana when she pats the sofa cushion. Bucky and his sisters take the time to fill plates with appetizers and pass them out while George handles drink duty. Winifred comes in as they’re all settling in, flashes a warm smile at George when he hands her a plate and a bottle of water. 

“What did I miss that was so funny?” 

“Nana thinks Bucky has a type,” Grace answers. 

“She’s not wrong.” Sarah is seated on the floor as close to the tree as she can get without being under it with the presents. 

“I don’t have a type,” Bucky protests. 

“Please,” Becca scoffs. “Clint’s a taller, scruffier version of Steve.” 

“Thanks?” 

Clint is clearly not sure if he’s being insulted or not. Bucky settles on the floor at Clint’s feet, wraps a hand around his ankle for a reassuring squeeze. 

“Okay, fine. He’s big and blond like Steve. I never dated Steve, though, so you’re not making any sense.” 

Becca rolls her eyes at him. “You don’t have to date someone to have sex with them". 

“You had sex with Steve?” Clint asks, clearly surprised. 

Bucky turns his head to glare at Clint, pinches his calf. “I did not have sex with Steve.” 

“I did not have sexual relations with that man,” Grace intones, sending the family into peals of laughter. 

“Bucky must have been absent the day sex ed taught us what counts as sex,” Becca says, sotto voce to her sisters as she makes a very distinctive jerking motion with her hand. 

Bucky’s mouth drops open. “You knew about that?” 

Winifred sighs. “Sweetheart, everyone knew about that.” 

“Oh God.” Bucky is horrified. 

“We didn’t know the details,” George says. “Thank you for that, Rebecca.” Rebecca shrugs, looking a little sheepish. “But we knew you boys were up to something.” 

“I can’t believe you had sex with Steve and never told me.” 

“It wasn’t like that. We just…” 

“Were figuring out that you both liked boys,” Winifred said. 

Bucky lets out a sound of pure anguish. Clint reaches out and pats the top of Bucky’s head. “It’s okay, baby. A lot of dudes would have a gay awakening if they saw Steve’s abs.” 

“Eh,” Grace scoffs. “I saw the firehouse calendars for next year. I think Clint’s biceps beat Steve’s abs.” 

Clint preens. “I think you’re my favorite Barnes.” 

Bucky tilts his head back against Clint’s knee. “I thought I was your favorite Barnes.” 

“You’re my favorite boy Barnes.” Clint leans down to kiss the tip of Bucky’s nose. 

“You’re so weird.” 

“Can we please stop talking about Bucky’s gross sex life and open presents?” Sarah demands. “If we don’t hurry, the turkey will be ready and Dad will make us wait until after dinner.” 

“God, yes please.” 

Bucky moves to sit on the couch by Clint while Sarah and Grace hand out gifts. Once all the presents have been given to their recipient, there is a brief pause before it descends into chaos. When they were kids, Winifred insisted on more order to Christmas so she could watch each child open their things and take pictures. As they’ve gotten older, present opening has become more of a free-for-all. 

This year, Bucky is slow to open his things, content to watch Clint. They’d shopped together for the family but Clint seems shocked that he has something from each Barnes. He opens each gift with an uncharacteristic patience, a small smile playing on his lips. He wraps an arm around Clint’s shoulders, kisses his temple. He’s definitely having more fun watching Clint enjoy Christmas. 

The whirlwind is calming down as Bucky finally turns to open his things. Sarah is digging around under the tree; Bucky doesn’t notice, doesn’t really register when she comes out with two bags. 

“We missed these for Clint.” 

“Who are they from?” Clint asks. “I got something from all of you already.” 

“They’ve got Bucky’s name on them.” 

“Weird,” Clint says. “We were saving ours to each other for tomorrow morning at home.” 

“They’re in bags. I’m peeking,” Sarah declares. 

“Go for it.” 

Bucky has just torn into his last gift as Sarah opens the drawstring bag. His head jerks up when she lets out a loud gasp. 

“Oh my God, are you and Clint getting married?” 

Bucky’s stomach clenches. How in the hell had Clint found the box? It’s hidden in the pantry, behind a package of quinoa because Clint hates the stuff. Except that’s not a ring box, and he recognizes the bag with a dawning sense of horror. 

“Do _not_ open that!” 

It’s too late. Sarah is pulling out the ring with a puzzled frown. 

“This is too big for an engage… oh shit!” 

She tosses the ring at Becca, who catches it reflexively. Bucky scrambles off the couch; Becca grins evilly and tosses the cock ring to Grace. Grace seems horrified to be holding a sex toy but gamely throws it to Sarah when her twin waves wildly at her. 

This is what Bucky’s been reduced to, playing keep-away with his sisters with a freaking cock ring. Clint is no help. He’s sitting on the couch, clearly trying to hold in laughter. Bucky glares at him before pouncing on Becca and going straight for her ribs. She shrieks in laughter, keeps her hand tightly closed over the cock ring. 

He’s busy prying her fingers open one by one when Sarah pipes up, crowing with delight. 

“Holy shit, this one is so much better than a cock ring.” 

There’s only one gift it could be, and Bucky slumps in defeat, rolling off Becca to lie on the floor. He turns his head, and sure enough, Sarah is holding a sparkly purple dildo. Bucky slaps his hands over his face, too mortified to look in his parents’ direction. His sisters are shrieking with laughter, and he can hear Clint doing the same. He pushes up on his elbows to glare at the so-called love of his life. 

“You could be helping me here.” 

“I really couldn’t.” Clint is practically crying he’s laughing so hard. “God, your face.” 

“I hate you.” 

Becca has taken the dildo from Sarah, and is making a show of measuring it between her hands. “Kind of small, don’t you think, Buck?” 

That sets Clint off again. Bucky groans, scoots up to sit with his back against the sofa. He feels his Nana pat his shoulder. 

“Ignore them, James. It’s nice that you’re attentive to the needs of your partner.” 

Bucky doesn’t know what his face is doing right now but he would very much like to die. He tips his head back against the couch to see Nana peering at Becca. 

“Though she’s not wrong, dear. That is a bit on the small side.”

Yep, Bucky’s dead, and he’s taking Becca with him. He shoots to his feet and makes a beeline for her. She shrieks and scrambles to her feet, runs out of the room and down the hallway. They loop around toward the kitchen, and Becca slides around to put the island between them. Bucky glares at her for a second while she smirks. He narrows his eyes, contemplating. 

His mom chooses that minute to come into the kitchen, and Becca is trapped. Bucky grins in triumph, dives around the island and tackles her to the floor. Becca cries out as he takes the dildo from her, digs her fingers into his side. He yelps and smacks back at her. 

“James Buchanan Barnes, stop hitting your sister with a dildo,” Winifred says, calmly walking around them as they roll on the floor. 

“That’s not a sentence you expect to hear every day,” Clint says from the doorway. 

Bucky looks up to find his dad and Clint standing together, watching them. Bucky whacks Becca one more time then stands up, carefully brushing lint off his pants. 

George reaches out and squeezes Clint’s shoulder. “Around here, son, always expect the unexpected. Let’s get those trash bags and go clean up.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Clint comes over to kiss Bucky’s cheek, takes the bag that George hands him. 

“I’m going to clean up in the bathroom,” Bucky says. “Try to find my dignity.” 

“Good luck with that,” Becca snorts. 

“She’s not wrong,” Winifred says, shooing Becca out of the way so she can grab a platter from the cupboard. 

“Thanks, mom.” 

“Any time, dear. Now hurry up. You can mash the potatoes.”

➳➳➳

Bucky shuts himself in the downstairs bathroom, sets the dildo on the sink while he washes his face. He’s pretty sure the blush he’s been sporting will still be there when he’s eighty. He’s plotting revenge against his sisters when the door opens a crack and Clint pokes his head in.

“You okay in here?” 

“Still alive, unfortunately.” 

Clint laughs, comes into the bathroom and closes the door. He pulls Bucky into a hug, kisses his cheek. “I can’t believe you gave me sex toys at your family Christmas.” 

Bucky glares at him. “That is not my fault. Those were under our tree for tomorrow.” 

“Oh. Huh. They must have been close to the pile you pulled out for me to grab. I didn’t even pay attention.” 

“Why would I ever give you sex toys in front of my parents?” Bucky is genuinely baffled. 

Clint just shrugs. “Honestly, I’m more confused about why you’d give me a dick for Christmas.” He reaches down to gently squeeze Bucky through his jeans. “I like yours just fine.” 

Bucky’s eyes go a little cross-eyed as he rises up on his tip toes to press into Clint’s hand. “Because I thought I could give you one of your favorite fantasies.” 

Clint frowns down at him, clearly thinking that through. Bucky knows when he gets it by the flare of heat in Clint’s eyes. “Oh. Oh, wow. Really?” 

“Uh huh.” Bucky leans in for a kiss, licks Clint’s bottom lip. “I know how much the thought of being filled by two dicks turns you on.” 

“Oh God. Can we go home right now?” 

“Sadly, no. We have to get through dinner.” 

“Fine,” Clint grumps. “And dessert. Nana says she made pie. Then you’re taking me home and fucking me.” 

“If we both live through this meal without any more embarrassment, sure.” 

“Eh, what’s a little humiliation among family?” 

That’s probably the most fitting motto for his family Bucky’s ever heard. He kisses Clint again before reluctantly pulling away. 

“Come on. You can help me mash the potatoes.” 

“Works for me. I’m starving.” 

Bucky's smiling as he takes Clint’s hand and leads him back out to the chaos that is a Barnes family Christmas.


End file.
